burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stunt Run
Why aren't the two stunt runs listed at Locations the basis for an article each on the best strategy for two specific stunt runs (and thus probably their own articles)? Just curious. at work Map Idea MAP I am kicking around an idea and thought I would run it past the forum members before I invested too much time in it. Stunt Runs have been the most difficult item in the game for me (to the point that I had all 72 of the cars unliked before I completed the first one). I am thinking a map would be helpful, with the following info: * All 14 Stunt Run Start points. * All Billboard Locations * All Super Jump Locations I can overlay the existing maps and come up with this pretty easily. I am thinking for each Billboard or Super Jump, there would be a split circle with the left half being "ease of accomplishment" and the right half being "Crash Risk" and color codes like White - Easy Light Blue - Moderate Dark Blue - Hard For the Super Jumps and Green - Easy Yellow - Moderate Red - Hard For the billboards. If you are having a hard time with where I am going: * The billboards in the construction site below 9th Street between Hamilton and Paradise Ave., you can just drive up and through them, so they would be green and green. The billboard in the middle of 1st Street, is fairly hard to climb the garage to smash (so red), but fairly safe (if you jump to the near roof and drive over to it) so green to accomplish. Some of the billboards are easy to smash, but you have a 50-50 chance of wrecking afterward, so green-red. Billboards like the Super Jump on Nelson would be red-red. For the Super Jumps - the one on Nelson would be Dark Blue-Dark Blue, the two in Downtown Park would be white-white, the parking garage ones would probably be Light Blue-White, etc. Thoughts? (Then again, I'm going lazy, so this might not happen soon)Tiger-Heli 17:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: No I don't see that happening easily. For one thing, the route I would take for each one is different if I need 400,000 points than if I need 120,000. For another, I might like billboard smashes and someone else might like barrel rolls, so the route would have to accomodate either one.Tiger-Heli 18:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I could do video of the runs also, FWIW. However, I suck at Stunt Runs, so the last ones I needed were "milk the boost to get over to the Windfarm Pipeline, and run though it and the two jumps on the S. Bay Expressway and the jumps and smashes at the Naval yard". That works for all the Stunt Runs, but it's boring.Tiger-Heli 19:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thinking about it more, I'm not sure I'm crazy about it - one of the problems I had with YouTube videos was that the stunts I could do easily were not the ones others needed. I think you really need to figure out what works for you and your own route through it, but I'm not totally opposed to doing them either - any other member opinions?Tiger-Heli 21:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Added a video tutorials section - I took a slightly different approach - rather than shoot 14 videos of routes that work for me, but might not work for others, I shot 4 different videos from the same location but wildly different routes and picked out two YouTube videos that I thought were fairly helpful.Tiger-Heli 16:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Article Changes Do I have the okay to revise some of the information on this page? Example: The information under Locations seems a little confusing and could be refined, and decent tips can be added to different parts of the article in general KonigCCX 00:55, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'll revise it once you do so, if necessary. I've made a few changes and hopefully I'm going in the right direction with it all. There may be a few errors but I plan on fixing up more of the page over time. Should I add more to the information under Locations? I know there are a lot more places that people like to hit up during a run but I pretty much listed the major ones. Anyway, I'm open to suggestions from anyone about what to add to it or change. note: Since I can't make videos or upload pictures myself, I'm trying to find any stunt run videos on youtube showing some of the locations in the article so if anyone can find some good ones, don't hesitate to help. KonigCCX 11:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Fantastic work! I did a little editing. See what you think. Looks a lot better, I was a little tired when finishing up. I'm glad you brought up Repetition, because it's sort of a tricky subject I wanted to bring up. Here's what I mean. Say you flatspin to the right off of a ramp in the Quarry and come back to the ramp and flatspin to the left. I've done some testing, and this\still seems to be repetition unless you perform a different stunt on a separate obstacle in between the time you come back to the ramp. Lets look at it in a new way. Usually I don't notice this online, so it may or may not be different. It's the same situation, but when you flat spin to the right, you get "reverse air." When you come back to the ramp you can't get the same stunt while flatspinning to the left, it has to be a normal flat spin to not be a repetitive stunt. To know this you will just see "air" or "air time" when flat spinning off of the ramp. KonigCCX 23:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I don't think E-braking (or drifting) per se helps your score in Stunt Runs - at least I never saw mine change or the timer reset when I did it. Flat-spinning through a jump (which requires the E-brake) will, but just locking the brake and spinning out doesn't seem to.Tiger-Heli 16:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Target score Does anyone have any details on how it is calculated? It seems to gain by 10,000 points per run, like the Rampage, but I do not know if there is a cap, like with the Rampage, or it increases indefinitely. 05:58, December 7, 2015 (UTC)